galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Version 2006 - Ch 24
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> FIELD CLASS The first thing I saw when I regained consciousness was the face of a blonde woman that smiled at me. She wore the light blue of the medical Service branch." Good afternoon, Mr. Olafson. How do you feel?" I closed my eyes for a moment and thought I might have dreamed it all; I felt fine and had no pain at all. I sat up and said." I am fine! Where is Captain Zezz, did he make it?" She kept smiling and answered." Ask him yourself. He is right here!" In a bed next to mine was the Shiss Captain and he too was sitting up." I made it, Eric." "I am glad Sir! What happened?" I didn't want to ask him about Zuzzh because I was certain he did not make it. But he said." Zuzzh made it too, but he needs more time in the Regen-tank. They grow him new arms." Zezz swung his legs out of the bed." As for what exactly happened I am as much in the dark s you." A new voice said." Why don't you let me fill you I then?" From back of the infirmary stepped an old man in black uniform. He had five golden stars above his Admiral rings. Only one Officer in the entire fleet had five stars. Fleet Admiral Mc Elligott!" I literally flew out of the bed and snapped in attention. "At ease Midshipman, at ease!" Elligott sighed looked around and then said to the Med Tech." Can I trouble you for a chair or something, I rather sit for this." A chair was carried in by a marine a moment later. The ancient immortal sat down, tugged his pant legs." Six weeks ago we found two Y'All warriors. Alive and in a Y'All escape pod. They were both in suspended animation and half buried in that asteroid you just recently saw. Officially the Y'All war is over for a long time, but they returned twice to this galaxy and we think they might come again. We have certain ideas where they come from and why they come. All during the Y'All war we did not manage to capture a live specimen of the Y'All. We have quite a few dead ones right here on Tabernacle 12, but none of them are complete or alive. The find of those two life specimen was therefore very important to us. To find out a little more about the most dangerous opponent we ever faced. We hope to put facts to those ideas I've mentioned. Kermac agents managed to infiltrate this base, working for a very long time on this. You see the Saresii told us at they suspected the Kermac to have some sort of connection to the Y'All. Some way of communicating and perhaps even controls them. And the Kermac know we suspect them. If it would become common knowledge that the Kermac had something to do with the Y'All invasions it would instantly turn every civilization against them, even those who are neutral now. So they needed to prevent us from gaining such knowledge. As I mentioned they had two agents here and a long time turned professor Neumann was their gateway, when they heard about the live Y'All, the Kermac stopped being sleepers and became active. Their mission was to steal the Y'All and eliminate all data we had collected so far. To this they needed three code keys of Command level with Blue-Blue-Red clearance. With all three keys they would be able to purge all data and activate the base self destruct and take a ship. This is why there are normally only two officers with such keys on installations of this importance. You Zezz provided them with the third. They had to act and fast before you left. We never know what would have happened since this resourceful Midshipman over there managed to raise alarm and we could watch what was going on. It took us a while to over ride the door locks because the Kermac agents had disabled most but thankfully not all fail safes." Zezz hissed.' Well we know for sure now that they have a device that controls the Y'All. Does this mean war?" "No it does not. Everything will remain as it is for now. The Kermac do not know what happened to their Agents. They don't know what we know and we have the device and can examine it. What happened here has not happened. You are under strictest orders to tell no one about this incident ever. "Sir I understand all this. I am in the Navy long enough, but with all due respect. That Midshipman went hand to hand with two Y'All foiled the Kermacs plans and went hand to hand with two Y'All. Sir I herby recommend him for the Medal of Honor. I am sure my brother Rear Admiral Zuzzh will agree and sign such a petition." The old Admiral laughed silently." I saw the Vid feed and I have never seen anything in all my long life. Throwing Y'All warriors in unarmed hand to hand combat that is indeed a feat like none I seen. Captain Zezz you are one of our best Captains and your recommendation carries much weight. I would grant him the Medal of Honor on your word alone, even if I hadn't seen what he did but he is a second year Midshipman, due at the Academy very soon and what happened here will remain top classified." Elligott got up, was about to leave thought of something and turned around looking at me." Midshipman Olafson, this is the second time we meet and the second time your actions saved us a lot of problems. It is the second time you seem to get nothing out of it and I appear ungrateful. I will think of something to make it up, I promise." "I didn't do it for any medals anyway, Sir. I just tried to prevent them from killing Captain Zezz and I am glad that I could, Sir!" "Maybe we meet again, Mr. Olafson and maybe then I can show you that true heroism and gallantry will neither be forgotten nor ignored." He nodded and then without any further comments left the room. Zezz was quiet for a long moment then he said." Eric, you earned the right to call me Zezz, forget the Sir and the Captain. You and I are beyond that and I give a hoot what regulations say!" "Aye Sir, I mean Aye Zezz." ARSENAL 2 I was no longer an acting Ensign, Zezz took the temporary rank since what we did never happened and he couldn't make my rank permanent. I was back at the Bachelors home read the recommended books and wondered what specialization I should choose. When the second year academy officially began it turned out to be completely different from the first. I didn't even have to move out of my bachelor's apartment. I hoped to see anyone I knew from last year, especially Narth and my friends, but so far I did not even meet any of the others out of Camp Idyllic. At first I tried Engineering and while it wasn't bad I soon found out I didn't want to become an Engineer. The Instructor agreed and after 4 weeks learning tech and Xeno tech I stopped going to Engineering classes. Then I tried Communications for 2 weeks and only to realize this wasn't what I wanted to do for the rest of my career either. The Communications instructor told me at the beginning of the third week that further classes would be held at the Xeno linguistics school on Nebula III and he recommended that I did not come along .I did six weeks of tactical and weapons training next. This I liked best so far and would have kept with it, but again the Chief instructor took me aside after the sixth week and said:" I have to pick those in this class that advance and become tactical systems officers. I didn't pick you." I wasn't too disappointed just a bit astounded since my test results were as good as those he picked. The most difficult and challenging specialization was Science. Every ship, even a Battle ship had a Chief Science Officer and a whole staff of scientists as well as lab facilities. A Science officer had to specialize in one field of science but know a lot about pretty much everything else. Science officers usually received their PhD in the third year. It turned out that most of my fellow class mates in this course already had one or two PhD's before they even joined the fleet. I was not accepted that late already. So this Monday morning I stood at the Academy class schedule board and looked over the still available classes. There was medical, but I would be too late for that. It was much like science and I would not catch up with those who started at the beginning of the year. Besides I never had seen me as a Medic. Even though the female side of my personality liked the tight white outfits female Med Specialists wore. But wearing a cute outfit was not argument enough for me to make a career choice out of it. There where courses available for Logistics, cargo specialist, robotics, diplomatic corps, diet specialist, legal services, financial services but all those usually led to a desk job on a planet and rarely aboard a star ship. The only course left that had anything to do with star ship operations was Helm. I was about to sign up for that when I heard a familiar voice. "Midshipman Olafson why aren't you in class?" Admiral Webb was walking towards me and with him was Captain Zezz!" I remembered I had an appointment with the Ult this afternoon anyway. I snapped in attention." Sir I completed my last class assignment and was about to sign up for Helm." Webb looked over the board." There are plenty of seats left in financial services. Cargo Specialist classes are also available." "Yes Sir if you recommend those I will go." He turned his fish face towards Zezz." What do you think? This Midshipman went through several classes but didn't seem to find anything suitable." "I doubt he would make a very good JAG officer. Somehow having a Neo Viking even as refined as this one, as a lawyer seems wrong to me." If Admiral Webb was laughing I could not really tell, but I almost suspected the blubbering sound to be his way of showing amusement."Who knows It might be a refreshing approach to see the Skull Bashing Defense. I have to tell you there is actually regulation that says you have to pick one particular field. There are certain Midshipmen that go into third year without specialization. You see most of the others have been approached at the end of year one and a Career Specialist talked to them." I made a sinister face."Sir, my year did not exactly end the same way." "I know Mr. Olafson. I know what happened." Webb went back looking at the board. "Field classes are rare but in this case might be the best." Zezz blinked one eye at me and I failed to understand then sighed in his almost human way." I would be willing to take this Midshipman for the remaining time on the Hyperion, even for the third year." "Can't do that old friend. Mr. Olafson's third year posting is already chosen. But I could let him go for the remaining weeks, but he has to be on Arsenal IV by January third and no later than 0900." "Attention Midshipman!" Webb said. I was burning to ask what my third year assignment was, but I was standing in attention and could not speak unless directly asked. "You are to report aboard the USS Hyperion as soon as possible." "Aye Sir!" Shiss looked me over." I also recommend the man gets into his dress uniform." Webb agreed." Absolutely! Mr. Olafson. Go to next Auto dresser and get into Dress Uniform. Then report at 1000 at my office. The clock over the class schedule showed it was 0940 already. "You better hurry Midshipman, on the double!" "Aye Sir!" I knew about the auto dresser on the 8th floor of the Academy building and found the floor deserted, no Applicants today. I dialed Dress uniform and stepped into one of the Auto Dressers Checked my shave and hair in a mirror and then ran. I made it with one minute to spare and slowed down approached the Commanders assistant behind her desk and said." Midshipman Olafson reporting as ordered." "Go in! They're waiting!" In Webb's office where Commander Webb, Zezz, the Saresii Woman and the holo presence of Rear Admiral Zuzzh. All wore Dress uniform and everyone was standing. "Attention!" Webb said I froze where I was stood in attention and wondered what was going on. Admiral Zuzzh stepped before me and Webb handed him a black velvet box. Zuzzh said." I have the greatest honor and privilege to represent the President of the United Stars and present you with The Medal of Honor. In the name of Great Assembly, to Eric Olafson who, while a member of the United Stars Navy, distinguished himself conspicuously by gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of his life above and beyond the call of duty while engaged in action against an enemy of the United Stars. The deed performed was of great personal bravery and self-sacrifice so conspicuous as to clearly distinguish you above your comrades. Incontestable proof of the performance has been classified and cannot be discussed with anyone!" He took a shiny medal out of the box and attached it to my chest. Then he stood back and all of them stood in attention and saluted me! Zuzzh broke first and took my hand," Congratulations, Mr. Olafson. You earned that one! I am sorry it was only me who presented it and not the President, but the circumstances…" "Sir I am not yet fully able to comprehend what just happened but receiving any praise or citation from you is the highest reward to me." The others also shook my hand and Webb said." This isn't just any reward Mr. Olafson, it is the highest medal. I sure would like to know what he did, but I know… It's classified." I was speechless and glanced down at the medal. Zezz pounded my shoulder." Elligott sends his greetings as well and I am to let you know he has not forgotten." "Aye Sir!" Was all I could think of?" Webb shook my hand. "You are now permitted and actually required to wear the ribbon display on your Dress uniforms." The ribbon display was an old Terran custom that had survived into the 50th Century. Every service person accumulated campaign ribbons and medal ribbons during his career and they were displayed in a square field just under the name tag on the left chest (if the person had a chest). Webb pulled the small flexible memory display patch out of his pocket and attached it to my chest." Computronic link with Mr. Olafson's ID chip and Ribbon display and update." The ribbon display flickered and changed and showed a bunch of colorful ribbons. More than thought I had. Zezz put his hand on my shoulder." We better go now. I have a Ship that needs attention." Webb nodded." Go with him Mr. Olafson but be at Arsenal IV at the proper time." "Yes Sir! Thank you Sir." ________________________________________ Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006